


My evil heart

by Cheshivi



Category: James Bond (Movies), Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshivi/pseuds/Cheshivi
Summary: Magnus Chase is one of the leaders of a criminal organization known as Valhalla and as any good villain he intends to dominate the world, but on his way to power, finding Percy Jackson an old love of the past that is ruining his plans is also to reopen old wounds. Now the villain will have to choose between his ambitions or his beloved agent 007.





	1. You're in the sights.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good in English, but I still took the risk and wrote anyway.  
> Comments and tips are always welcome.  
> Hope you like.

\-----------------Magnus-------------

  
  


I closely monitored the different computer screens with my team of minions that revealed different points of the port of Montevideo in Uruguay. Each monitor represented a hacked security camera or a drone spy that flew over the site watching every step of my target.

Our mission was simple, to kill the traitorous bastard and retrieve the information that was stolen from my base of operations before my superior discovered and cut off my head.

 

\- The target realized that he is being followed. She stepped into the maze of containers to escape the images, cameras. How should we proceed Dr. Magnus? -One of the minions spoke without taking his eyes off the computer.

 

I just looked with a lazy smile on the monitor in front of me as a young woman with golden hair placed a mug of coffee next to me. Although she was young, she was certainly the person with the greatest potential in that room, and probably in the near future the girl would be in my position. Sadie  was a 16-year-old girl with long golden hair and large, expressive eyes.

 

-Sally dear, send the Drones 05 and 09 behind the target and then send the other drones to strategic locations as pre-in case we can not eliminate it on the first shot. And send the coordinates to the men on the field to do the cleaning .

 

The girl just nodded as she sat down at the nearest computer and began typing quickly on the keyboard, passing on the orders to her colleagues.She kept her eyes on the monitor, but when she noticed my suspicious eyes on the mug, with the print "My boss wears prada," the girl spoke in a sweet innocent voice.

 

-Dr. Magnus, I made your  coffee today and I put the two drops of soy milk that you like so much.

 

The girl did not even dare look at me as she spoke, I think I'm getting very soft on my staff and made a mental note that I needed to torture them somehow later.

With just a few lines of code on her keyboard she easily fulfilled my orders by catching sight of the poor old woman as she ran through the maze of containers like a laboratory mouse. A flip of the program opened waiting for just one button for the drone to make a hole in the head of the traitor. I'm not evil, but I'm practical so please do not judge me.

When Sadie was about to press the damn button the two screens that has the traitor in the sight darkened. I almost choked on my coffee at the moment, but I had to keep myself blank and calm despite wanting to make a scandal and steal the soul from the guilty 

 

-Dr. Magnus lost contact with drones 05 and 09. - One of the minions spoke desperately.

 

\- Send all drones to the same coordinate and report that there is a threat to the field agents as a precaution.

 

I spoke with a tone of authority to Sadie and the other Minions present, but before they could execute my orders, the other monitors began to shut down one after the other, while it was possible to hear the sound of shots and shouts through the sound box .

When the control room was completely dark and silent, I sat in my comfortable chair and took a deep breath, and as I felt all the glances in the room turn to me. I think this global dominance thing will eventually cause a gastritis.

 

-What's the current situation?

 

-We lost contact with the drones and the security cameras beyond the lines of communication with the cut field agents. Everything indicates that an electromagnetic pulse pump was used.

 

I went back to partying with hot coffee while thinking about all the pieces I had on the board and which would be the most efficient until a scary idea appeared in my mind, why not join the useful to the pleasant. I think the smile on my face must have been bad as it was enough for all the shrinking minions on their computers.

 

-What's the status of the Berserker project?

 

All the Minions looked at each other with panic rising over their features, except for the girl with golden hair and innocent eyes. After hearing my question, she turned her attention to the computer, getting the monitors back to work, revealing all the important data I needed to know.  

 

-It's being transported to the US base for testing. Anything else you need to know, Dr. Magnus?

 

-The air transport that is taking the Berseker Project is close to our destination, send them to the possible coordinates of our target. I think it would be interesting to advance the tests for our own benefit.

 

I took a long sip at my coffee mug again as I turned my attention to the monitors who showed the exact location of the air carrier carrying one of the most destructive weapons of humanity, she needed to test why not test it now?

The traitor would be dead and I could recover an old friend who was running away from me.

Okay, I'll admit .I'm a little evil.

 

\------------------Percy-------------

  
  


The young redhead was lying on the floor with her eyes wide with fear, I could not blame her after all that happened, she almost got shot before I activated the electromagnetic pulse pump. Observing the quality of combat drone technology, she should be very worried because the people who wanted her dead were very powerful with money and were angry.

I tried to help her up with a huge emergency smile, although I wanted to admire the exotic beauty of this woman, we were still in danger. I doubt that your pursuers give up so easily or have no more resources.

 

-I'm Jackson, Percy Jackson and I'm here at the behest of your majesty to help you Mrs. Mallorey Audrey Keen.

 

-Do not give me sweet words, I almost died for being stupid enough to trust you fucking Englishmen.- There was a strong Irish accent in his hoarse, irritated voice.

 

The woman ignored my outstretched hand and climbed off the ground with some difficulty and then looked at her swollen ankle with an unhappy grimace, it was easy to presume that she had been injured during the escape. Although I did not show it, I was worried that the place of our extraction was still far away, and a wounded ankle might be too late for us, besides the bad premonition I felt. It was very quiet and was not good.

 

-Because I did not think to ask the French for help. I bet I'd be traveling first class drinking champagne. 

 

I tried various ways to offer help to the woman in a polite way, but she rejected all of them with offending or biased jokes against the English. But I have to admit that Mallorey surprised me by following my speed even with one of his injured ankles.

To my surprise, not the people who planned to murder the redhead did not bother to send many agents to the field, excluding the men I killed earlier there were no other threats on the way, but the feeling that something did not fit was still hammered on. my head.

The woman and I sat in silence watching the immense metal cover move until it revealed a muscular viking more than 2 meters high with blue phosphorescent tattoos covering the entire chest and arms. His warm breath turned into smoke making him even more intimidating.

 

Halfborn, my love, what did those bastards do to you?

 

The creature's milky eyes moved to the redhead, and to my surprise a strange feature of pain appeared on his face and he reached out to her with a strange sign that she would only understand, but before he could do any other movement, he. His humanity was plucked from him with a violent wild roar, leaving in the place of man only just an uncontrolled beast. Malloroy tried to take a step forward, but then retreated as the creature began to approach, destroying everything in its path.

My first reaction was to touch my gun and fire three shots at the creature's vital points, but Halfborn ignored them as if it were just a bee sting. The only positive side of the whalther was to divert the giant's attention to me by making him temporarily forget the woman. Who can blame him for pursuing such a handsome and modest man?

Despite the creature's excessive speed and strength, he had great difficulty in hitting me, which made it easy to dodge his punches many times, and since my pistol was useless, he did not have many defenses against him. My only plan was to get him out of the woman so she could save herself.

 

-Your super-developed donkey. You're after the wrong person I'm targeting your fucking lot.

 

The redhead was unhappy at shouting the obvious and finally managed to get the creature's attention to her. The giant turned his back on me immediately and began to move slowly toward the wounded woman who stood as the princess waiting for her prince charming. All attempts to catch the monster's attention or make the suicidal redhead's move were pointless and I confess that in my entire career I've never felt so vulnerable.

 

-Listen to me, Berseker's goal is to just kill me so he will not stop until he gets this done. You have a chance to escape alive with all the information you need for MI6. Please knock these bastards off for me.

After saying everything she wanted, the woman smiled and threw the small silver box at me, and she closed her eyes hoping for the worst. I could not help being furious at the observation of this suicidal bastard, but she was right and there was nothing else I could do, but I swore on that bookcase that would make the Irish woman's last wish come true. I ran as fast as I could into the box, and unfortunately I had the last glimpse of Halfborn smashing Mallory's head with one hand.


	2. Look What You Made Me Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has scenes of sex, abuse and violence. And to make matters worse the Octavian is singing

\-------Gunterson---------

  
  


        I was leaning over the red railing of the bridge watching the countless cars passing beneath me with their headlights on, for some reason of the scenery was relaxing and hypnotic. I think the advantage of having a degenerative disease in the initial phase is that you start to see the world in a much simpler way and also start to enjoy the little things in life.

I confess that I was so immersed in my own thoughts that I did not notice my wife approaching. She gave a small slap in my head and gave a tired smile. 

        Mallory was most beautiful woman that ever existed with her long curly red hair, her mesmerizing green eyes and their own glow that resembled a rare jewel. She just leaned on the bridge railing with her arms crossed and watched me with a sad expression.

 

-This neighborhood is very interesting, it's like being in Japan inside Brazil.- I said with a small smile.

 

      Mallory was still unhappy as he watched the people and street vendors moving in the street and I reached out to shake his shoulder to comfort her, but my wife just walked away leaving me with my hand outstretched in air.

 

-Do not talk about this goddamn neighborhood. You're standing here contemplating this stupid neighborhood when you could be fighting for your life.

 

-Mack.

-I say in a pleading tone.

 

-Gunterson you have a chance to save yourself and the Corporation can ensure that you do not turn into a damn vegetable, but what do you Choise?   You prefer to be a stubborn idiot 

 

      The redhead was screaming in the middle of the street with her strong Irish accent catching the attention of several close people who watched with curiosity. Again, I tried an approach by placing my hands on her shoulder, but this time she did not back down.

 

-Mallory, please respect my opinion. -My voice was tired, I did not want to discuss it again.

 

-I can not stand by your side knowing that you gave yourself the disease without even trying to use all the weapons that were at your disposal. You idiot, I'm scared, I do not want to be alone.

 

-Mack, Please !

 

-Please do not leave me.

 

       When my wife started to cry I could only be able to hug her with force. She did not understand that I had rejected the proposal because I knew it would be useless and I had lost hope of a miracle cure, but at that moment I realized how I was hurting Mallory and I had to revise my decision. At this moment I shut her up with a kiss and when I pulled away I could not help but laugh at her expression that was a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

 

-You're right I can not surrender. Call Mr. Magnus Chase and tell him I've changed my mind. Mack, I'll always be by your side.

 

      I've never heard Mallory so happy in my life she'd screamed several insults at Irish in the middle of the street while I just laughed like a silly teenager in love.

Suddenly the world around me began to darken and I felt a strange sensation that I was plunged into frozen ocean, it is difficult to describe the feeling otherwise, in addition to the intense cold and the constant feeling of anger and suffering. In the tortuous silence that seemed an eternity I could hear my wife's voice broken as if she were crying.

 

-Gunterson, I'm sorry it was all my damn fault.

 

       I wanted to comfort her, I wanted to be by her side, so I fought again to get out of that horrible place I was trapped so I fought for the woman I love, but as soon as I managed to escape the darkness I was in a completely different place than full of containers . I watched the environment in silence until I saw the corpse of my fall on that dirty ground surrounded by blood and the worst of it was when I raised my hands and realized that I was the tormentor of the woman I loved.

       I woke up with a cry and desperate with that damn nightmare I wanted it to be just a dream, but the damn memories of last night began to invade my mind revealing that my sin was real. Slowly I was becoming aware of the world around me and realized that I was in a huge laboratory being monitored by several noisy machines and surrounded by nerds in lab coats and of course the bored-eyed blonde young man who destroyed my life. He was in front of me sipping a coffee mug that conveyed the message "sorry I sold my soul to my boss," I could not help feeling the irony of those words.

 

-You damn sick sadist, I swear I'm going to rip your head off and dig your ass.- I roared with such anger that I could feel the room shaking and I could see the expression of fear of every damn nerd except, of course, the mighty Dr. Magnus Chase.

 

        I tried to get out of that damn chair to keep my promise, but my body did not respond to my command, as if I were trapped by invisible chains. As I struggled to regain control of my body, the blond who just enjoyed his drink gave me a look of contempt.

 

-You forced me to kill the woman you loved and swore to protect. What kind of monster are you? -Even though I was paralyzed, I still wanted to smash the head of that damned arrogant man.

 

-Shut up Berserker -After these words, I felt my jaw lock and no and I could not make a single noise.- . Thanks to the technology I have used in your body, you have a stronger body than steel and an inhuman force, but you can not lift from a single chair without my order. It makes me feel so powerful.

 

       After his your words all the scientists began to leave the laboratory leaving me alone with that monster. He approached in disarray forgetting his empty mug at some table. When the demon came close enough he began to caress my bare chest now displaying a small mischievous smile on his lips. I made a great effort to get out of the damn metal chair, but my body did not obey, but it was possible to feel the boy's cold hands on my skin.

 

-You say you loved her, but I wonder if this is true? The blonde spoke slowly, his voice full of monotony.-After betraying her so many times taking me to bed you still have the cock face of speaking that I was responsible for the death of "the woman I loved and vowed to protect.".

 

        The boy's hand began to run down my chest, following with his fingers the lines of the tattoos that covered all my flesh. I'm ashamed to admit that it started to make me horny and again felt betrayed by my body. Magnus's eyes quickly caught the growing volume between my legs, then his eyes began to glow with malice and amusement with the sickening moment.

 

-It was you who dragged her into this world with the intention of surviving.And as if that were not enough you took me to bed without thinking twice about your poor wife.My Honey , she did not die because I gave the order ,she died because you really he did not love her enough.

 

       His hands went back to work massaging my dick  making me moan with pleasure and with the pain of his words. The boy seemed extremely pleased with my reaction as he ran his tongue over my erection, teasing me with a wicked grin.

       While I struggled with this damn situation, the feeling of guilt consumed especially as the blonde ripped my boxer underwear and started playing with the head of my penis. I did not want to kill him, I wanted to have sex with him

       I was overwhelmed by a feeling of shame and anger and pleasure so I somehow became aware of my own body and grasped Magnus's head. I felt the boy's body soften in my hands and his arrogant stance became submissive as he stared at me in surprise. Defying my own reason I submitted to the pleasure and directed the blond's head toward my penis and howled like an animal when I felt his mouth on my genitals.

       I kept guiding the movement of his head and I could not help but feel pleasure to realize how small the boy was near my body, the head of my penis hardly fit in his mouth. I delighted in the moment until ejaculate making the little blond drink all my milk until it drowned and after I had satiated I threw it away with ease.

       I was completely paralyzed in the chair with what had just occurred my mind was completely messed up while watching the blonde get up from the floor wiping his mouth that was completely dirty with semen and spoke in a hoarse voice.

 

-Project Berseker fall asleep.

 

      Once again I was losing control of my body and my consciousness with the power of his words, but I could feel a faint smile forming on my face. He does not know that, but I'm going to free myself from his control again , I'm going to have sex with him  and then I'm going to kill him. After this joyful thought, the world around me darkened and I was taken to the dream world.

 

\----------Annabeth----------

 

      I was enjoying my beer sitting in the VIP area of a famous LGBT bar in New York, I confess I'm in love with this city and all the secrets it has to offer. I was distracted watching the crowd dancing downstairs and admired the movements their bodies that accompanied the rhythm of the music. My brother was probably going to love this place and I even thought about bringing him here to have fun on my day off, but I quickly brushed the thought out of my head when I saw Agent 007 approaching my desk. He was extremely attractive with his 1.90, well-defined body hidden behind a sophisticated black suit was the type of man that anyone falls in love without knowing how dangerous he was. The brunette just sat in front of me, displaying his most attractive smile that contrasted with his intense green eyes that seemed to study me making me feel completely naked. Percy was no longer that gentle boy that I grew up now he was a cruel and intimidating killer the feeling of sitting in front of him was like being in the presence of a tiger that could attack you at any moment.

 

-Annabeth, I never thought we'd see each other again that brings me so many memories." He spoke casually and motioned for the waiter's attention. "But I do not think you're here to talk about the past.

 

-Unfortunately neither our past nor the mission I'm about to go through is good. I brought you information on the Mallory's folder you sent us to review last week.

 

       After hearing Mallory's name, the agent's eyes shone as frighteningly as a predator's. I confess I fought the urge to get up and run, but I forced myself to take a sip of my drink before turning to face him again. I think my excitement did not go unnoticed by the agent who moved uncomfortably in the chair.

 

\- The files contained in Mrs. Keen's laptop are disturbing 007. It contains information on creations and manufacture of weapons plus experience in humans. We believe it was one of those things you faced in Uruguay.

 

      We were interrupted by the waiter who finally brought the agent a strange blue drink. At this moment I noticed how the lights of the ballad seemed to make Percy's eyes brighter and more dangerous and beautiful than normal, I think I have observed for a long time because the agent cleared my throat and motioned for me to continue.

 

-Unfortunately we can not discover the true mentors of this insanity, but we have a clue that we want you to follow. Have you ever heard of Samirah al Abbas?

 

-The 16-year-old scientist who won the Nobel Prize for medicine last year? - Percy spoke in a disinterested voice as he enjoyed his blue drink.

 

-Exactly, we believe she is involved and that the mentors of this organization are sponsoring their work. Your mission is to infiltrate the Valhalla Corporation event and use its famous charm to extract information from the poor girl. And if you have the opportunity to kill someone you deserve 

     I handed the agent a closed folder containing the new equipment for the mission and a single fountain pen. Percy looked at the pen in confusion, I could not help laughing at the frown that formed on his face as if the pen were to reveal a great threat or explode.

 

\- All equipment are in the aston martin dbs which is in the parking lot. Except for this pen, Leo said you'd understand.

 

     The agent quickly stuffed the pen into his jacket and gave a small nod of understanding. Leo Valdez was the new inventor of Q Branch and loves creating eccentric equipment for agents similar to espionage films.

Since I had finished the whole message, I decided it was time to pay the bill and leave the scene when I was surprised by a question from the agent. He was extremely insecure and watched his blue drink as if it were the most important thing in the world.

 

-And how's Magnus ? He spoke in a relaxed voice as if it were just an innocent question. "Is he well in his new life?"

 

      When I heard my younger brother's name, I completely lost my head and punched the table, drawing all our attention to us. The agent did not move a muscle he just sat with his trained eyes on me.

 

-The best thing for Magnus is that you stay away. Just forget that he exists because I'm sure he's already forgotten you. -From the angry look on his face I had a strong feeling I was playing with luck but I stood firm. Percy Jackson would never get close to my little brother again.-You have already harmed his life.

 

-It does not have to be cruel, I just wanted some news. I know what I did was not right, but I did because I loved him.

 

-Percy, you do not know what love is.If I find out you're close to Magnus, I swear I'll kill you, Percy

 

      Percy was ready to rebuff my comment or murder me as his attention turned to a drag queen who had just climbed on an impromptu stage. The blonde was tall and extremely thin and had a long silver dress that seemed to gain different colors as she moved. When she spoke into the microphone everyone in the audience was silent following the sound of the beautiful voice.

 

-My name is Octavian and I will be the closing lure of tonight. I offer the first song for the my favorite murder, Percy Jackson.

 

\------------Percy----------

 

     Me and  Annabeth  got up from the bar table looking at the blonde who looked directly at us with a sly grin. She just leaned into the microphone as she started to sing "What You Made Me Do" by Taylor Swift. I confess that the woman had talent and was beautiful, if I do not kill her today I will probably ask for a private show in my bed with a nice bottle of Chilean wine.

 

- I don't like your little games

Don't like your tilted stage

The role you made me play

Of the fool, no, I don't like you

 

     I could barely turn to face Annabeth when I glimpsed a second, Asian drag queen and with her muscular body rise from a nearby table and began to move towards us, then I noticed that she had a prosthesis in place of her arm that was adapted to serve as a kind of machine gun.

     I just had time to grab the blonde  and hide behind a pillar as a hail of bullets flew through the VIP area of the bar running several innocents who had no chance to protect themselves. The killer was wearing a leather outfit that covered everything the body except the prosthesis, she walked slowly through the dead with her needle heel looking for some clue of mine. between them Despite the carnage the blonde continued singing downstairs with her voice almost hypnotizing ignoring the crowd that left the place screaming.

 

I don't like your perfect crime

How you laugh when you lie

You said the gun was mine

Isn't cool, no, I don't like you 

 

        I waited for the killer to distract himself with the call for help from one of the victims who was still breathing, and I drew my weapon and prepared to shoot Drag Queen's head, but the Asian's reflection and speed surprised me. She quickly disarmed me with a kick sending my gun away and then just smiled maliciously making a small movement with the prosthesis causing a hidden blade to come out and then move forward to assassinate me quickly.

       Despite the speed of the Asian I managed to deflect most of the attacks launched by the Drag Queen, but it was difficult to defend myself from the killer without tripping over the fallen victims or finding an opening so that I could fight back.

 

But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time

Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time

I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined

I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!

 

       When the Asian woman takes another hit on me Annabeth appears with my gun in hand and fires two shots at the assassin who can easily escape using the prosthesis as a shield. At this point I realize that the Drag is distracted with the blonde agent so I take the ink pen out of my pocket and piercing it in the Asian eye making her stagger back through surprise and pain

      Drag gets furious and makes a move to turn prosthetic to turn her arm into a firearm. She just raises the gun and points it at me with a manic smile. In response I just unveiled the pen cap in my hand and pressed the hidden button on its top.

 

-The show is over for you, dear.

 

      I just smiled enjoying the beautiful sound of the song as the pen exploded carrying the drag queen head along with it. The body of the killer just reeled back and fell downstairs tearing apart one of the various sound boxes of the place.

 

Ooh, look what you made me do

Look what you made me do

Look what you just made me do

Look what you just made me

Ooh, look what you made me do

Look what you made me do

Look what you just made me do

Look what you just made me do

 

       Seeing his dead companion Octavia just made an amused look and was silent, putting his hands on his waist with a mocking smile.

       The drag queen removed a slight ornament from her waist making the silver fabric of the dress fall to the floor revealing prosthesis on both Asian-like legs, but both were equipped with sharp blades. .

       I walked down the stairs to the dance floor cautiously as I turned away from the injured people on the floor . Yet the place was lit only by the frenetic lights of the nightclub and the sound of groans of the victims left the macabre environment.

 

-I hope you've been able to enjoy the music while destroyed poor Ethan's head?" The blonde spoke into the microphone in her seductive voice .

 

-I heard every verse. You really do have a voice like angels. Too bad I have to kill you. 

 

-Infelizmente você não é o único que tem truques  womanizer. 

 

     Before I could make any move, the bar was invaded by countless well-armed American agents who immediately seized me with Octavia, who still seemed to revel in the attention all those strong men. After a few seconds, an old acquaintance walked in the door with his usual idiotic grin and looked at me with some disdain.

 

-Hey brother, how long. - He spoke in his usual southern accent.-So you're responsible for all this mess. Why am I not surprised?

 

-I told you not to call me brother.... Jason Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> japanese neighborhood in brazil
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liberdade_(district_of_São_Paulo)
> 
> The music that the octavian sings.
> 
> Taylor Swift - Look What You Made Me Do  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tmd-ClpJxA


End file.
